Anata Shika Mienai (You're the Only One I See)
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [SEQUEL OF CLARITY] Sehun dan Luhan bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi manusia tetapi dengan wujud gender yang berbeda. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu seutuhnya untuk kali ini? Bagaimana jika ternyata hanya LUHAN seorang yang mengingat semua masa lalu mereka? Bisakah Luhan meyakinkan Sehun atas cintanya? HunHan, KaiSoo, Genreswitch, mind to review? :)


Eclaire Oh _proudly present:_

_A HunHan's songfict:_

_Sequel of __**CLARITY**_

"_**ANATA SHIKA MIENAI**__"_

_[You the Only One I See]_

_Based on U-ka Saegusa IN Db's song with the same title_

_._

_This story dedicated for my readers and reviewers; you're the best people in the whole world, Guys! Thank you! *spreading air kiss*_

_This is HunHan's songfict for you all ^^_

.

Ashita ga mienai mainichi ni

_[In all those days where a future was unsure]_

Anata o suki ni natte yokatta

_[I'm glad that I fell in love with you]_

Zutto kawaranai kimochi de itai

_[I want to stay loving you forever]_

Hibiki au ima o tomete

_[By stopping the time echoing in my heart]_

Futari ni naru no ga kowakatta

_[I used to be scared of being together with someone]_

Hito to ga kowa kaerarenai keredo

_[Although I can't change others or the past]_

Jibun no koto mirai no yume wa kaete ikeru

_[I can change myself and my dreams for the future]_

Anata shika mienai

_[You're the only one I see]_

Kureyuku machi setsunasa ga tsunoru

_[Sorrow piles up in the darkening city]_

Yawara kana kaze no naka zutto

_[Forever in a warm and soft breeze]_

Shinji ai nagara futari itsumade mo

_[We'll be together, believing in each other]_

June bride, I'll be with you…

[U-ka Saegusa IN Db – June bride, Anata Shika Mienai]

[OST. Meitantei Conan]

.

Notes:

_Re-born of Lu Han and Oh Sehun_

_Minor casts don't have any relationship with their past in Clarity._

_They set on their new life._

_Lu Han remember all part of their past._

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Autumn…_

.

Firasat selalu mengatakan hal yang benar, Sehun selalu percaya itu sehingga saat firasatnya mengatakan ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki, Sehun memercayainya. Lagi pula, apa salahnya menjadi lelaki? Sebuah makhluk menakjubkan dengan otot-otot halus yang sempurna, sebuah obrolan ringan, olahraga yang mencengangkan, serta sederetan hal lain yang sama menyenangkannya. Sehun suka menjadi seorang lelaki.

Pada tahun ketiganya di sekolah dan tepat sebelum dia tamat, mereka mendapatkan kejutan. Seorang murid pindahan dari China yang cantiknya mengalahkan bidadari surga. Namanya Luhan.

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Sehun tidak pernah ambil pusing. Dia berada di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan utamanya. Belajar, dan untuk pacaran dan yang sebagainya, itu harus menunggu sangat lama demi perhatian Sehun. Tapi yang selalu membuat Sehun terganggu adalah kebiasaan gadis itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Terkadang malah menangis karenanya dan itu membuat Sehun terganggu.

Gadis itu cantik. Sehun mengakuinya. Rambutnya berwarna emas sedikit keperakan yang cantik dan selalu diekor kuda serampangan, tawanya manis, tubuhnya ramping dan dia memesona. Oke, tapi Sehun tidak sedang dalam kehidupan yang tepat untuk berpacaran. Dia ingin melanjutkan studinya setinggi-tingginya sebelum memikirkan itu.

Cara Luhan menatap Sehun seolah Sehun telah menjanjikan sesuatu dan Sehun tidak menepatinya.

Apa pula itu? Mereka baru saja bertemu, kan? Jadi kenapa Sehun harus menjanjikan sesuatu padanya? Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti pada jalan pikiran gadis itu.

Seperti hari ini misalnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie,"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak; menemukan bidadari berambut emas itu tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya cantik sekali. Sehun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi juga, Luhan," balasnya sopan.

Luhan tersenyum dan duduk di kursinya, tepat di sebelah Sehun. "A-aku membuatkanmu bekal. Apakah kau mau?" tawarnya dengan pipi merona.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata. "Maaf?" tanyanya karena merasa pendengarannya pasti terganggu.

Luhan tersenyum simpul; bibirnya yang mungil dan merah alami membentuk seulas senyuman yang menggemaskan. "Aku membuatkanmu bekal. Sejak kemarin aku memerhatikanmu tidak pernah beranjak ke kantin, jadi kupikir kau mau bekal yang bisa kau makan sambil belajar," dia melirik buku tebal di atas meja Sehun. "Kau memang selalu pintar," gumamnya lalu tersenyum lembut seolah mengenang sesuatu.

Hal itu juga salah satu hal yang aneh.

Luhan tahu _segalanya_ tentang Sehun. Dan itu menakuti Sehun. Kemarin saat mereka kebetulan pulang bersama setelah membersihkan kelas, Luhan mengajaknya membeli _bubble tea_ lalu memesan rasa cokelat untuk Sehun dan bertanya: "_Apakah kau masih suka _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat_?"

"Eh," kata Sehun tidak yakin apakah dia harus menanggapi pujian Luhan atau tidak. "Trims," katanya. "Aku tidak pernah menolak makanan," katanya tersenyum.

Luhan balas tersenyum lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus sebuah saputangan polos dan meletakkannya di meja Sehun. Di dekat buku pelajarannya. "Kau masih suka _Sushi_ dan daging, kan?" tanyanya lembut.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata. "A-a, yah, aku masih suka walaupun aku tidak tahu darimana kau mengetahuinya," balasnya menerima bekal yang diberikan Luhan dan merasakan hangatnya masakan menembus kotak serta saputangan.

Luhan tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku tahu semua hal tentangmu, Oh Sehun. Semuanya…"

Baiklah, apakah itu artinya Sehun boleh _takut_ sekarang?

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Autumn_…

.

"Anak-anak bilang, kau pacaran, ya, dengan anak baru itu?"

Sehun menyemburkan air mineralnya dan menoleh ke Kai yang adem ayem. "A-apa?" ulangnya seolah menanyakan akal sehat Kai.

Kai mengangkat bahu sambil berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan _softball_ di depan mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja mencetak dua skor untuk tim mereka melawan tim kelas lain di acara pesta kebudayaan sekolah mereka dan Kai membuat Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu," kata Kai ringan. "_Man_," dia menepuk bahu Sehun. "Dia tahu _semua_ hal tentangmu,"

Sehun mengusap bibirnya dengan ujung lengan baju dan mendesah. "Ya, dia memang melakukannya dan itu menakutiku."

"Mungkin dia teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Kai lagi. "Maksudku, bagaimana dia tahu hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kau katakan padanya?"

Sehun melepaskan topinya dan memandang jauh melewati lapangan, ke arah kerumunan penonton dan menemukan kilasan warna keemasan rambut Luhan. Entah bagaimana, gadis itu menyadarinya dan melambai bersemangat. Sehun balas melambai sekadarnya hanya demi sopan santun pada teman sebangkunya.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada _Okaasan_," kata Sehun kembali menoleh ke Kai yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya. "Dan katanya kami tidak punya satu temanpun di China,"

Kai melakukan gerakan pemanasan ringan di depan Sehun dengan mata setengah melamun. "Lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu segalanya? Aku melihatnya membawakanmu bekal _sushi unagi_ yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa itu makanan kesukaanmu,"

Sehun memijat pergelangan tangannya setelah satu ronde mengecoh penjaga. "Aku juga tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa aku suka _sushi_ tapi kau harus dengar kalimat yang menyertainya. Selalu kata yang sama. '_Kau masih menyukainya, kan_?' dan aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati."

Kai mendenguskan tawa ringkas lalu seolah tidak bisa menahan diri, dia terbahak-bahak di sana. Di tempat tunggu pemain sementara teman-teman setim mereka berjuang. Dia mencengkram perutnya sendiri sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa.

"Satu!" katanya mengacungkan telunjuk sambil tersengal.

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kau mulai gila, Kai." Katanya.

Kai menggeleng-geleng histeris. "_Iie, iie,_" katanya. "Satu jawaban untuk itu, Sehun! Dia menyukaimu dan dia memata-mataimu!"

Sehun terkesirap lalu menyusul Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berdasarkan atas apa kau berani mengatakannya, hm?" tanyanya geli.

Kai terkekeh. "Entahlah. Kurasa itu cukup rasional, kan? Maksudku, dia memata-mataimu setiap hari dan dia tahu segalanya," Kai mengangkat bahu lalu bangkit. "Giliran kita!" katanya menyentakkan bahu Sehun mengajaknya berdiri.

Sekali lagi, Sehun menoleh ke kerumunan penonton, menemukan Luhan yang melambai menyemangatinya. Sehun membungkuk ringan dan balas tersenyum sebelum bergabung dengan Kai dan menggunakan topinya.

Perempuan benar-benar makhluk yang paling membingungkan.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Autumn_…

.

Ada satu tempat yang sangat Sehun sukai di sekolah dan itu adalah kebun depan. Di sana ada deretan pohon _ginko_ yang akan gugur serentak setiap musimnya. Dan Sehun suka melihat warnanya yang keemasan setiap kali luruh. Sehun suka duduk di salah satu pohonnya dan bersandar di sana hingga tertidur setiap mereka berlatih _softball_.

Hari ini, latihan ditiadakan dan Sehun sudah terlanjur datang. Kai cepat mengalihkan minatnya ke kelas paduan suara untuk mencari Kyungsoo tapi Sehun tidak memiliki minat kemana-mana sehingga dia berjalan ke tempat favoritnya.

_Ichi… Ni… San… Yon… Go… Roku… Sichi… Hachi… Kyuu... Juu…_

Pohon _ginko _kesepuluh adalah pohon kesukaan Sehun. Kenapa sepuluh? Entahlah. Sehun suka angka genap untuk menggenapi hidupnya. Sehun meletakkan tas terisi baju gantinya dan berbaring di batangnya. Mendongak menatap sinar matahari yang tersaring melalui dedaunan yang mulai menguning.

Benar saja, perlahan kantuk mulai menyerang Sehun.

Jadi, dia membenahi posisinya dan bersiap untuk tidur di bawah pohon itu sampai Kai berbaik hati membangunkannya. Sehun dalam keadaan setengah tidur saat sebuah memori melintas di kepalanya dengan begitu cepat.

"_Mija, saranghae_…"

Sehun tersentak dan langsung terduduk; dia menoleh ke sana kemari dengan panik sebelum serangan rasa pusing menyentakkan bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia menggeram dan meremas kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu, tapi suara itu entah mengapa terasa begitu familier dengan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dia tahu dia tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa Korea. Dia tahu bahasa itu karena teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya selalu meributkan _boyband-boyband_ Korea setiap hari dan Sehun jelas faham arti kata itu adalah bahasa Jepang.

_Aishiteru_.

"_Kau seharusnya tahu betapa aku mencintaimu…"_

Sehun tersentak kembali dan kepalanya menghantam bagian pohon. Sehun menjerit tertahan dan mengutuk pohon kesayangannya yang mulai mengkhianatinya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke sana kemari dan mencoba menemukan siapa yang berbicara. Tapi nihil. Dia selalu sendirian di sini.

Sehun mengatur napasnya dan memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan; mencoba memijat akal sehatnya keluar. Kenapa visi-visi semacam ini menyerangnya? Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun bersandar di batang pohon yang besar dan kasar lalu mendesah; mendongak menatap dedaunan dan mencoba menyusun kembali rasa kantuknya.

Tepat sebelum dia tertidur, memori lain menyeruak.

Seraut wajah yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak kuat; kerinduan membuncah di aliran darahnya.

"_Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau akan selalu ada di hatiku…_"

Kembali Sehun memuka mata dan menguceknya; berharap bisa mengenyahkan halusinasinya. Dia menoleh dan setengah berharap menemukan wajah yang dirindukannya ada di sana tapi tidak. Dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hilang sudah keinginan Sehun untuk bermimpi dan dia memilih tetap membuka matanya sementara kerinduan berdenyut di tubuhnya. Jantungnya masih kacau dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kau mulai gila, Sehun. Mulai gila," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil memijat kepalanya.

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatur waktunya belajar, mungkin dia gila karena otak kirinya mulai berulah. Mungkin Sehun harus mengurangi waktunya belajar Fisika dan Matematika sediki. Menggantinya dengan bernyanyi atau menari seperti yang ditawarkan Kai? Beberapa hari lalu sahabatnya itu memenangkan anugerah sebagai penari moderen terbaik se-Jepang. Mungkin itu bisa memicu otak kanannya agar seimbang dengan otak kirinya yang menggila. Mungkin Sehun bisa—

"Sehunnie?"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sehun menoleh dan tangannya melayang ke jantungnya; debarannya menguat karena terkejut. Sehun sadar teriakannya seperti seorang perempuan, tapi dia lebih marah pada orang yang sudah menganggunya. Dan sebelum dia sempat menyemprot siapa saja yang mengangetkannya, dia sadar itu adalah Luhan.

Dan gadis itu terlihat pucat. "A-ah, _gomenasai_!" katanya membungkuk rendah. "Apakah aku mengangetkanmu? Maaf!"

Sehun menghela napas dan bahunya melorot. "_Iie,_ aku sedang berpikir tadi dan aku tidak mendengarmu datang,"

Luhan tersenyum; dia membawa sebuah buku gambar besar serta satu tas yang berisi peralatan gambar. Sehun mengamatinya dengan tertarik dan Luhan menyadarinya. "Oh, ini?" tanyanya mengendikkan buku gambar dan alat gambarnya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kelas gambar ditiadakan hari ini dan aku terlanjur datang. Sejak pindah kemari, aku selalu ingin kemari karena pohon _ginko_-nya. Dan kupikir mumpung kosong, aku akan melukisnya," dia mendongak menatap daun-daun _ginko_ yang menguning.

Sehun tersenyum. "Yah, aku juga suka di sini," katanya ringan dan mengendikkan dagu ke tempat di sisi pohon lainnya. "Duduklah," tawarnya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. "Silakan saja. Semua orang berhak duduk di sini,"

Luhan tersenyum dan duduk; bersandar di sana sementara panas maskulin tubuh Sehun terasa hingga di lengannya. Sehun membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Luhan mulai mengeluarkan alat gambarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka menggambar," kata Sehun ringan untuk membuka percakapan.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menjepit kertas gambar. "Banyak yang bilang begitu," balasnya sama ringannya lalu meraih pensil.

Sehun menoleh terang-terangan saat Luhan mulai menggoreskan pensil. "Boleh lihat?" tanyanya penasaran.

Luhan tertawa kecil seolah Sehun baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat lucu. "Silakan, Sehun. Aku tidak pernah melarang orang-orang melihat gambarku," katanya dengan suara feminimnya yang lembut.

Di sanalah Sehun, menonton Luhan menggoreskan pensil. Menonton gadis misterius yang mengetahui seluruh hidupnya tanpa bertanya. Sehun mengamati tangannya menggerakkan pensil membentuk dedaunan dengan halus dan tanpa tekanan sama sekali. Sketsanya tipis sekali sehingga Sehun harus memicingkan mata agar bisa melihatnya. Luhan menggambar daun _ginko_ dengan sempurna tanpa cela.

Tiga puluh menit membisu, Luhan tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau ternyata masih menyukai _ginko_, seperti dulu…" katanya lalu kembali ke sketsanya dan mulai mengoleskan warna kuning ke gambarnya.

_Itu lagi_, pikir Sehun. "Kau tahu," katanya membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui segala hal tentangku," Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Maksudku, _bubble tea_ cokelat, _sushi_, sekarang _ginko_. Apakah kita adalah teman masa kecil? Atau apa?"

Luhan menatapnya dan pandangannya kecewa; hati Sehun terasa ditusuk sembilu yang tajam karena melihat ekspresi itu. Seolah Sehun telah melakukan hal yang jahat karena tidak mengingatnya.

"Maaf, oke?" kata Sehun panik. "Maaf! Aku tidak mengalami bencana apa-apa dan aku tidak amnesia, aku sehat, lihat?" Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Luhan. "Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu." Tambahnya dengan nada meminta maaf.

Luhan meletakkan gambarannya di atas tanah, di atas tumpukan daun _ginko_ di dekat tas Sehun. Dia menghela napas dan mendongak ke angkasa seolah mengenang sesuatu yang sangat jauh dan tidak bisa Sehun lihat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat padaku, _Mija_?" bisiknya lirih.

_Nama itu_! Sehun merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan nyaris mendobrak rusuknya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih sejuta milyarnya. Sehun merasa tusukan rasa sakit dan rindu lain di hatinya; secara naluriah dia mencengkram dadanya dan membungkuk. Saat itulah memori menyambar kepalanya.

"_Oh, Mija… Tentu saja itu berarti. Hanya kata cintamulah yang berarti untukku…"_

Sehun mencengkram kepalanya semakin kuat sementara Luhan bergeming di hadapannya. Sehun berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari sakit yang menyiksa itu tapi dia tidak sanggup. Dia berlutut di sana, di bawah pohon _ginko_, dan mencoba menemukan dirinya sendiri dalam serangan memori yang dia tidak tahu _kapan_ dan _dimana_.

"_Mija…"_

"_Mija…"_

"_Mija…"_

"Hentikan…," sengal Sehun mulai bangkit; dia mencengkram sebelah kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Hentikan… _Hentikan_… HENTIKAN!" raungnya dan merobek semua lapisan kenangan itu. Dia bangkit berdiri menunduk menatap Luhan yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Balas menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau," gumam Sehun dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup. "Kau hanya siswi pindahan dari China dan ini pertemuan pertama kita," lanjutnya; lebih terdengar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri alih-alih meyakinkan Luhan yang masih duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya.

Sehun menyambar tasnya. "Aku… Kurasa aku harus pulang," katanya kaku lalu menatap Luhan. Bibirnya terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali; tidak yakin pada apa yang harus dikatakannya, akhirnya dia menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari sana.

Berlari menjauhi Luhan serta memori-memori yang tidak ingin dilihatnya kembali.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Autumn_…

.

Malam itu mimpi Sehun begitu aneh. Dia bermimpi ada di sebuah atap sekolah yang dingin dan mengigit. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dia ada di sini tapi sepertinya penting. Sehun menoleh ke sana kemari; tidak mengenali suasana sekolah ini bahkan kota yang melingkupinya. Dia menyentuh tong-tong aluminium raksasa yang terisi air; sekolah. Jelas. Rupanya mirip dengan atap sekolahnya sendiri tapi dia tidak tahu _dimana_ ini.

Dia sedang mendongak ke kejauhan untuk memastikan dimana dia berada saat pintu baja di belakangnya terbuka. Sehun menoleh dan terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat dirinya sendiri melangkah di atap. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri memakai _T-shirt_ tipis serta celana santai; melangkah mantap ke pinggir atap.

Perasaan _déjà vu_ mengikuti Sehun saat melihat dirinya sendiri. Napasnya mulai memburu; dia menoleh ke sana kemari. Berharap menemukan siapa saja yang bisa mengejutkannya dan mengatakan ini adalah kejutan. Tapi nihil. Dia tetap sendirian di sana bersama _dirinya_ sendiri.

Dia menoleh ke arah dirinya sendiri yang sekarang berdiri begitu mengkhawatirkan di sisi atap. Sehun sempat melongok ke sana dan langsung mundur karena ketinggiannya. Sekolah itu pasti bertingkat tiga dan kenapa _dia_ berdiri di sana? Sehun menatap dirinya sendiri yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sehun mengerutkan alis saat sepertinya orang yang berusaha dihubunginya tidak juga menjawab. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri nampak frustasi dan menurunkan ponselnya sejenak; menatap langit dan kakinya yang buta meraba-raba pinggiran atap yang menyangganya. Sehun merasa jantungnya mencelos melihat pemandangan ini.

Apa yang… Oh, _dirinya sendiri_ lakukan? Mencoba bunuh diri?

Tetapi dirinya yang lain tidak terlihat lama dalam keputusasaan karena dia kemudian kembali mencoba menelepon. Dan sepertinya teleponnya diangkat karena dia mulai bicara. Sehun harus mendekat untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan dirinya sendiri.

"_Katakan kau mencintaiku,—… Katakan kau mencintaiku_…"

Sehun mengerutkan alis. _Siapa_? Siapa yang dimohonnya untuk mengatakan cinta? siapa? Tanpa sadar Sehun menahan napasnya sendiri dan mengamati tubuhnya yang lain di seberang sana tengah memegang ponsel dan menatap langit dengan begitu tenang dan damai. Padahal kematian berjarak sangat dekat darinya.

"_Katakan padaku,—… Katakan_…"

Sehun merasa dirinya mendengar sebuah nama, dia mendekat selangkah lagi dan mencoba mencari tahu _siapa_ orang yang tengah dimintanya. Siapa orang yang tidak juga berbelas kasihan memberikannya kalimat yang sangat diinginkannya. Semakin dekat, semakin angin mengaburkan kata-kata Sehun sendiri.

"_Jebal,—… Jebal…_"

Sehun tidak kenal kata '_jebal_', dalam bahasanya kata itu berarti '_onegai_'. Dan sekali lagi bahasa Korea. Sehun tidak mengerti. Apakah dia pernah menghabiskan waktu di Korea? Pernahkah dia kecelakaan dan amnesia? Apakah ini masa depan? Atau masa lalu?

Sehun berusaha berpikir keras _kenapa_ dia ada di sini dan apa gerangan yang akan dilakukannya saat dia mendengar suara tawa lirihnya sendiri. Dia menoleh dan melihat dirinya yang lain sedang tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan.

"_Aku di rumah,—. Aku sedang berbaring di kasurku yang hangat. Percayalah_…" katanya.

_Pembohong_! Benak Sehun langsung memprosesnya. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari; dia harus menemukan siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya. Dia tersengal dan jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan; dia harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Tapi saat dia mengulurkan tangan, dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri berdenyar keperakan seperti arwah. Sehun menunduk menatap tubuhnya yang seperti kabut perak tidak berarti. Dia mengerang frustasi lalu mendengar dirinya sendiri kembali berkata dengan senyuman di wajahnya serta air mata.

Dia menangis?

Sehun merasa jantungnya mencelos hingga ke lantai.

"_Aku menerimanya, Mijo_. _Aku sudah menerimanya_… _Dan maaf karena menganggu waktu tidurmu. Sekarang, tidurlah… Mimpi yang indah…_"

Pemandangan yang mengikuti bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan karena setelah mematikan sambungan, Sehun melihat dirinya sendiri melompat melewati pinggiran atap…

.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKK…..!"

Sehun tersentak dan langsung terduduk; sinar matahari merambat ke kamarnya dan dia menoleh ke jam di nakas. Melihat bahwa jarum jam baru saja bergeser ke angka dua belas dan enam. Baru jam enam pagi. Sehun mengatur napasnya yang kacau sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dan terbuka, Kai melongok dari sana. "Hei, kau oke?" tanyanya serak; baru bangun.

Sehun mengangguk perlahan; masih disorientasi. "Baik, kurasa." Katanya.

Kai mengerjapkan mata; wajahnya setengah mengantuk. "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lalu menguap tertahan.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya dan mengerang. "Kurasa aku tahu _kenapa_ Luhan bisa mengetahui semua hal tentangku,"

Dan seketika itu juga, Kai melupakan rasa kantuknya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Autumn_…

.

Sehun langsung menoleh saat Luhan memasuki kelas; terus memandangnya hingga gadis itu berhenti bercakap-cakap dengan Xiumin, gadis tembam yang ceria dan menjadi sahabat Luhan semenjak dia pindah di Jepang. Menyadari Sehun menatapnya, Luhan balas menatap dan melambai kecil sambil tersenyum.

Sehun membalasnya dengan ringkas.

Luhan menghampirinya dan duduk. "Selamat pagi, Sehun." Katanya. "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sehun menggeleng kaku. "Mimpi buruk," katanya ringkas.

Luhan terlihat prihatin. "Oh, ya? Kau bisa menceritakannya jika kau mau, mungkin tidak membantu tapi rasanya akan lebih baik," katanya tersenyum. "Tapi sebelumnya," Luhan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _bento_ lain. "Aku membuatkanmu telur dadar gulung dengan _bacon_, kau suka?"

Sehun menerimanya dengan wajah datar. "Tentu," katanya.

Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Kau baik?"

Sehun menatapnya; dalam sekali hingga Luhan menahan napas. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya," katanya serius.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya; bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Tentu saja," sahutnya. "Ada apa?"

Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip lalu berdiri dan mengibaskan jasnya sebelum keluar dari kursinya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kita ke atap…," dia menghela napas. "_Mijo_…"

.

Atap sekolah membuat Sehun trauma setelah mimpinya semalam, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah melewati pintu baja menuju bagian tengah atap. Hanya di sinilah dia bisa bicara dengan Luhan tanpa takut di dengar siapa pun mengenai mimpinya yang aneh. Dia membuka jasnya yang terasa sesak dan melonggarkan dasinya sambil melangkah sementara Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oke," Sehun berhenti dan berbalik; dia melihat Luhan berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Gadis itu memegangi ujung rok berlipitnya dengan rikuh karena angin mencoba melecutnya naik. Sehun mengangkat pandangannya dari tangan Luhan dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Untuk yang pertama, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau familier dengan kata '_Mijo_'?" tandasnya blakblakan.

Dari ekspresi Luhan, Sehun tahu bahwa gadis itu _tahu_ nama yang disebutkan Sehun barusan.

"Dan kau memanggilku '_Mija_'," lanjut Sehun karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Dan kemarin aku bermimpi sangat aneh," katanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Mereka membisu; Luhan menunduk tetap mencengkram ujung rok berlipitnya dengan gugup.

"Kau mau aku yang menjelaskan atau kau yang mulai menjelaskan?"

Luhan tidak juga membalas pertanyaannya.

Sehun menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku melihat diriku sendiri melompat dari atap setelah menelepon seseorang yang kebetulan namanya sama denganmu." Katanya ringan dan Luhan memucat; sadarlah Sehun bahwa mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Aku hanya butuh satu penjelasan," Sehun mengacungkan satu telunjuknya dengan gemetar karena emosi. Dia menatap Luhan yang tak kunjung ingin memandangnya. "Jelaskan padaku _mengapa_,"

Luhan masih diam sehingga Sehun mengeluarkan suara frustasi dan menyambar penggelangan tangannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Luhan!" katanya menggeram. "Kau akan menjelaskan atau aku harus melemparmu dari atap agar kau—"

"Kita sepasang kekasih, _Mija_…"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata; tidak menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Luhan baru saja menjawabnya. Gadis itu bergeming di bawah cengkramannya. Sehun menatapnya dengan nanar. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Dia baru saja membuka mulut untuk bertanya saat suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Kita pasangan homoseksual," lanjut Luhan. "Aku yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa hubungan itu tidak sehat dan memilih untuk mengakhirinya. Awalnya kau memberontak tapi akhirnya kau mau menerima keputusanku. Dan hari itu sebelum kau melompat dari atap, kau memintaku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, _Mija_. Tapi keadaan itu bukanlah keadaan yang tepat untuk kita. Dan kau memberiku surat… Surat itu kubawa hingga aku mati. Kau berjanji kita akan bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya dan siapa pun diantara kita yang lahir menjadi—"

"_Cotto_!" sergah Sehun dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut; mendengar seorang gadis menceritakan kehidupan lalu kalian adalah sepasang homoseksual jelas bukanlah informasi yang bisa dicerna seketika itu juga. "Dan kau ingin menyatakan bahwa _kau_ ingat semua itu?" tanyanya lebih seperti menanyakan akal sehat Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk; keyakinan berkobar di matanya. "Kau Oh Sehun walaupun sekarang margamu bukan lagi Oh, tapi di kehidupan kita yang lalu kau adalah Oh Sehun. Dan kau juga siswa yang sangat pintar. Kau berhasil melampaui dua tingkat dalam satu tahun. Kau suka daun _ginko_ yang keemasan. Suka _sushi_ dan daging. _Bubble tea _cokelat."

Sehun mundur selangkah dari Luhan seolah gadis mungil itu membawa wabah penyakit yang mengerikan hanya dengan bersin di hadapannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi mendengar semua yang dijelaskan Luhan.

"Sekarang aku adalah perempuan, Sehunna…" bisik Luhan. "Tidakkah itu mengubah sesuatu? Tidakkah itu artinya kita bisa bersama selamanya?"

Sehun mundur selangkah lagi dan tumitnya menghantam pagar pembatas, dia jatuh terduduk di sana dan mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Luhan menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh kening Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"_Mija… Mija…_" bisiknya lirih sambil menumpukan keningnya di dada Sehun; mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang kacau balau. Terkejut oleh kenyataan. Tidak pernah membayangkan ada hal seaneh ini…

_Seseorang dari kehidupanku yang lalu datang dan menceritakan semuanya padaku._

Jika bukan Sehun yang gila, dunialah yang gila.

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun dengan dirimu di kehidupan kita yang lampau, _Mija…_ Kau tetap _cheetah_ langsing yang ceria, Oh Sehun yang brilian dan cerdas luar biasa. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang berubah… Hanya _aku_. Dan aku adalah seorang gadis sekarang…" Luhan meraih kerah baju Sehun dan memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya. "Oh, _Mija_, kau tidak tahu seberapa lamanya aku menahan kerinduanku padamu di Neraka…"

Sehun tertarik dan menatapnya. "K-kau ingat hukumanmu di Neraka?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum selembut malaikat. "Tentu saja aku ingat… Aku ingat semuanya. Aku bahkan masih hafal isi suratmu di kehidupan kita yang lampau…"

Sehun tahu dia akan sinting saat mendengar suratnya dihafalkan diluar kepala tapi karena dia secara teknis memang _sudah_ sinting, dia membiarkan Luhan mendeklamasikan suratnya.

"… _Mungkin bagimu menjadi homoseksual adalah kesalahan terbesarmu di dalam hidup tapi ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal._

_Aku bahagia._

_Luar biasa bahagia menjadi seorang homoseksual dan dicintai oleh seseorang semurni dan sehebat kau._

_Mijo, kutitipkan cinta ini padamu…_

_Katamu akan selalu ada kata cinta untukku darimu dan, Mijo, akan selalu ada kata cinta untumu juga dariku…_

_Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya._

_Aku menunggumu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Siapa pun diantara kita yang akan lahir menjadi perempuan, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi._

_Dan saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu…_"

Sehun menatap Luhan terpana; kepalanya kembali berdenyut. _Bagaimana bisa arwah mengingat semua kehidupannya yang lalu? Apa kabar rahasia Tuhan?_

"_Mija… _tidakkah kau mengingat sedikit saja kenangan kita? Janjimu?" bisik Luhan yang sekarang mulai frustasi dan terancam akan menangis.

Sehun menatap jauh melewati kepala Luhan; menatap kosong fatamorgana yang bermain di awang-awang. Dia menatap Luhan yang sekarang mulai terisak di dadanya.

_Gadis ini mengklaim dirinya adalah seseorang dari masa laluku…_

_Menceritakan padaku bahwa aku dulu adalah seorang homoseksual dan tidak bisa bersamanya atas alasan religi._

_Gadis ini tahu segalanya tentang diriku._

_Dia bahkan mendeklamasikan surat cengeng yang kutinggalkan padanya sebelum aku mati. Dan apakah semua yang dikatakan gadis ini benar?_

_Diakah itu?_

_Akukah itu?_

_Apakah Oh Sehun-nya adalah aku?_

_Apakah raga ini adalah raga yang sama dengan raga yang dahulu adalah miliknya? Wajah ini? Seluruh bagian diriku?_

_Apakah jantung yang berdenyut ini masih miliknya? Hati ini?_

_Dan apakah hanya otakku yang tidak?_

_Jujurkah gadis ini padaku? Maksudku, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa mengingat keseluruhan kehidupannya yang lalu. Mustahil. Tapi, jika memang dia adalah seseorang yang kucintai dari masa lalu dan datang kembali menjadi sosok baru yang sangat kuharapkan…,_

Sehun menatap gadis di hadapannya; menangis tersedu-sedu. Menangisi cintanya yang lenyap. Sehun merasa bersalah karena dia tidak mengingat sedikit pun semua kenangan itu. Dia ingin membahagiakan gadis kecil yang cantik ini. Dia ingin membuat Luhan tersenyum.

_Dan seandainya kau memang bicara jujur, Luhan…_

Sehun menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut; mengusap air mata yang luruh di pipinya dan mendesak gadis itu mendongak dengan lembut. Luhan mendongak; matanya basah oleh air mata dan bulu matanya berat menempel karena basah. Dia menatap Sehun bingung.

Tapi, sebelum Luhan bisa bertanya, Sehun merunduk.

Mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir mungil Luhan.

Memberikannya semua hal yang dibutuhkan Luhan.

Cinta, kepercayaan, serta masa depan yang cerah.

Mereka bukan lagi sepasang homoseksual yang terhina; mereka adalah pasangan heteroseksual yang memiliki masa depan terbentang luas di hadapan mereka. Kini, Sehun bisa merajut segenap mimpinya yang tertunda bersama Luhan.

Menghamparkannya di hadapan mereka dan menyusurinya bersama…

Luhan terisak semakin keras dan memeluk Sehun; tersengal di dadanya. "Tahi lalat di lehermu bahkan masih ada…" isaknya teredam di dada Sehun. "Kau memang Oh Sehun-_ku_… Kau memang _dia_… Oh, _Mija_, aku akhirnya menemukanmu kembali…"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Maaf karena terlalu lama bersembunyi, _Mijo_… Dan sekarang, tidak akan ada permainan petak umpet lagi karena masa depan ini adalah masa depan kita berdua…"

_Dan walaupun kau _tidak_ jujur, Luhan…_

_Aku akan tetap mencoba mencintaimu…_

_Karena walaupun otak ini bukanlah diriku yang lalu, tapi hati ini masih milikmu…_

_Masih berdenyut atas namamu…_

_Lu Han…_

_Selamanya._

.

END ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

My First Review: **Imeelia **(hehe iya nih chingu, lagi galau berat XD tapi sekuelnya semoga gak galau lagi ne ^^)

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie** (*cekikikan* hehehe ini sekuelnya kagak angst kok eonni XD eh ini angst kagak ya? XD), Eonni **Milkhunhan-Yuri **(sekarang gaperlu tisu kan eonni? XD), **choHunHan** (hehehe ini sekuelnya, chingu XD semoga gak angst lagi ya XD ini mereka udah bersatu lagi XD), **Rara Jung**__(udah nih eonni XD udah bahagia XD), **HyunRa** (ini dia Eonni XD happy reading XD), **meidi96 **(ini diaaa XD happy ending XD dijamin XD), **Kazuma B'Tomat** (kebetulan author memang tau kata itu XD bukan nyari :3 soalnya suka baca terjemahan dan ada gipsi2nya, jadi nyangkut dikit2 ^^), **Niiraa **(ini happy ending kok eonni XD review lagi, ya XD), **RirinSekarini** (ini sekuelnya, Eonni XD gak mimpi tapi akhirnya mereka bersatu XD), **dewilololala** (makasih yaaa XD duh banyak banget yang muji gitu, jadi salting XD *dijitak* hehe), **Jonanda Taw** (nggak nyangka chingu ada yang ngalamin juga tapi dunia kan seluas daun kelor, semua bisa terjadi ^^ untungnya dia gak kayak author ya pikirannya selalu gelap -_-' salam ya buat temennya biar semangat menjalani hidup ^^), **lulu hun **(ini happy ending kok XD), **Sherry Cho**__(ini dia sekuelnya XD semoga memuaskan XD), **sera** (gaya review-nya persis kayak temen author XD ini sekuelnya, semoga memuaskan, ne? ^^), **lena99** (percaya dong chingu, orang author nulisnya juga berlinang air mata kok *ajak high-5* tapi tenang, ne, sekuelnya happy ending ^^), **pa-ride-se **(makasih, yaa ^^ maaf jadi nangis, tapi ini sekuelnya gak angst kok XD), **lisnana1** (naah ini dia sekuelnya lulu jadi yeoja XD semoga suka, ne? ^^), **Deer Panda** (sayangnya nggak mimpi chingu XD tapi mereka akhirnya bersatu di sekuel ini kok ^^), **Guest** (aiiihh miaaannn tapi ini sekuelnya udah bersatu kok XD maaf yaaaa~~ ^^), **xldeer** (ini sekuelnya kagak angst kok ^^), **HappyBacon** (sekuelnya happy ending kok chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **hanazawah rui** (trims sarannya, ya, chingu ^^ tapi author lebih nyaman nulis kayak gini ^^ *bengal* XD tapi yg penting kan bukan rata kiri kanan atau tengah tapi ceritanya toh ^^ hehe), **deerpop**(aduh! D_O *ekspresi Mama D.O* kok chingu gamau sekuel? Ini semua pada minta sekuel, jadinya author buatin deh 0.0 tapi jangan aja sih dibaca kalau chingu gasuka, mian ne? *bow* T.T).

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Naaaahhh, udah happy ending, kan, yaaa? Lunas dong utang author XD semoga chingudeul semua suka sama FF ini yaa *bow*

Kalau ada yang mau sekuel lagi (sumpah, akhirnya jadi mutlichap dong?) dipertimbangkan ya XD kalo banyak yang nagih, author kasih klo dikit ya mianhae dulu ne? ^^ FF **CLARITY**__dan **ANATA SHIKA MIENAI** ini sebenernya hasil sayembara voting di FF author yang lain dg judul **MY PLAYBOY BUNNY** castnya HunHan, yang belum baca, baca yuk? XD hehehe *kayak sales girl* XD

Maaf yaa kalau semuanya nangis, ntar ambil aja tisu sama2 sebungkus di Indo*piiipp* terdekat, bilang aja author di rumah XD *nah loh?!* tapi sekuelnya happy ending kok ^^ author waktu ngetik **CLARITY** lagi berlinang air mata juga soalnya, gak adil kalau readers juga gak berlinang air mata *ditimpuk pake bakiak* XD

Udah deh, kalian inget review aja *ditimpuk lagi* hehehe

Review-nya, ne, jeball~~~ *bbuing2 bareng Sehun XD

Khamsahamnidaaa~~

.


End file.
